


Hook

by yomilansuu



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomilansuu/pseuds/yomilansuu
Summary: Stalker發現了在那場夢中從他指尖流逝的東西，如果這一次他可以抓住，他會把它據為己有。





	Hook

　　獨行是提升自我的修行，意識世界中僅有Ash和指揮官共舞，除此之外都是外物，但是在大聲嚷叫Tenno蛆蟲聲音中突圍的過程被Shadow Stalker騷擾，無疑是要他們提早結束修行。

　　Ash扔下煙幕彈瞬移至冒失的Grineer士兵旁，以複製人肉身為盾擋下Stalker的劍氣，突斬迎面而來，他再次瞬移至Stalker身後的盾槍兵，踩著對方的大盾蹬躍，瞄準了在高速戰鬥中露出破綻的Stalker。

　　Stalker沒有回頭僅僅壓低體勢，一個反手持劍的收勢動作收拾掉暗殺者的自作聰明，本該如此完美了結，但是戰爭之劍刺上Tenno玩物的手感卻是虛的──抬眼卻見著視線範圍多了一雙腳，能吞沒黑暗的輝光即將灌頂──

　　「無用的掙扎！」

　　絕望苦無一鏢刺穿Tenno掌心，雖然沒有毀了增幅器效果也足矣，他劍柄刺擊Tenno令人失望的真相，破碎聲中混著悅耳的鎖骨骨裂響，Tenno在靠牆的角落趴伏地面的模樣完美符合他的期待。

　　他的獵物確實讓狩獵添增了一些新意，作為獎勵他會歸還殘破的玩具。

　　「……Ash……」指揮官指尖觸碰倒在一旁的Ash手臂，聽聽看他對一個傻Tenno豪賭失算有何感想，「敢叫我丟下你我就先燒掉你再自盡。」

　　Ash機體能量光緩慢復甦，他第一時間將指揮官攬進下懷。指揮官不能沒防備地把臉露出來，給他添亂一兩次沒關係，讓全船戰甲都受牽連他之後可就有得受了。

　　通訊端另一頭已經聯絡Ordis要Oberon和Trinity準備緊急治療，指揮官的任性不在他考量之內。

　　「……中場休息？」眼中的虛空輝光褪去，憂心籠罩著孩子的清澄明眸。

　　沒錯，中場休息。

　　「別打得太難看喔。」彼此傷口都還疼著，指揮官和Ash卻都在笑。

　　碰拳之際指揮官把力量託付給Ash，他起身抽出背上的雙子克魯古爾，在緩慢移步中愜意地將鉤刃尖端敲擊節奏，他和這雙劍一樣都經由鐵火淬鍊而成，死亡能做的也僅只是令他機體折服。

　　他和Stalker對狩獵的定義大相逕庭，對他而言那是公平地面對生存需求衍生的鬥爭，而不是趁人之危，他早就不記得自己殺害過哪個複製人科學家或Corpus的新兵器，唯一確定的是，那顆被憎恨腐化的黑腦袋大概永遠不會明白他們戰甲的存在意義。

　　交疊的漆黑刃面相互敲擊兩下。

　　來吧，第二回合。

　　遠在飛船反應爐室兩端的Ash與Stalker電光石火間距離消失刀鋒擦出火花，複製人陸戰隊只看到兩抹影子衝突分合，慢慢地變成只能聽到短兵相接的聲響，他們也跟上腳步部署隊形交叉射擊，以免成為兩個怪物的踏腳石。

　　鎧甲加身後，極致的暴力充滿Stalker全身，憑著戰爭之劍毀滅性的破壞力打壓Ash，不管克魯古爾能在上面劃下多少傷痕，他針對Tenno的鋒利憎恨永遠無法壞滅。

　　連續顯赫劍氣已經斬殺了背叛帝國的無用物，狡猾的暗殺者一個後翻閃躲，投擲絕望苦無對上Stalker的絕望苦無，這是他在躲進煙幕前嘲諷的一手。

　　「懦弱！」Stalker對殺氣正面迎擊，他清楚記得刺穿戰甲的手感，很快就明白Ash用分身擺了他一道。

　　Stalker接收的力量鎖住了他的時間感並無察覺Tenno與戰甲的進化，回首一看他原本不屑一顧的戰鬥技巧──

　　暗殺者分身逐一從劍刃風暴中現形，有的騎到Grineer肩上，有的已經繞到其餘士兵背後蓄勢待發，無一不是將其斬首，他們步調一致地狂舞將血幕充滿反應爐室，彷若沐浴赤毒，死亡還是延命，結局在他們吸食完這份瘋狂後才會明瞭。

　　Ash刀鋒逼近Stalker脖頸毫無聲息。

　　將他從虛無之境拉到現實的是一則通訊，Ordis說指揮官已經失去意識，要他在能量盡失前趕緊撤離。

　　……指揮官──

　　「你無法逃離死亡的審判！」Stalker旋身砍下Ash一隻手臂，戰爭之劍貫穿其腹，他不厭其煩地重現Tenno的惡夢。

　　屍山遍地的血淋房間裡只剩他們，Stalker將Ash摁在反應爐上，熱辣的燃劑熔毀了他背部裝甲，戰爭之劍每往上提一吋，他都能感覺到機體底下的生物質在叫囂，但這副狼狽樣並不是他該停止掙扎的理由。

　　Stalker滿口自以為是的正義卻沒有在關鍵時刻將他大卸八塊，彷彿戰爭之劍往死裡捅還不能滿足他，他支起Ash一條腿再將劍刃推向深處，彷彿想從鮮血汩汩流淌的鮮紅裂口中探求什麼。

　　「那不是我所知道的行動模式。」復仇征途的洗鍊已讓他足以預測Tenno的思維，是某種東西又一次令他的戰鬥直覺失準，他曾經見識過那份扳倒Hunhow的力量。

　　Stalker放空殺氣，一次又一次挺進直至刃部完全沒入Ash血肉，那副軀體內的鼓動與奔流全向著他，沒有重擲兇刀的氣力，徒然地攀附粗壯黑頸，指尖上仍殘留著殺意與其他不明思緒，Stalker樂意湊上觀察Ash獨特的資質，等待他吐出答案。

　　「我、要、聽你……尖……叫。」

　　Ash機體瀕臨崩潰邊緣，怒火熄滅後的滄桑嗓音肆無忌憚地順著他身體弧線低語，既然他們已經體膚相貼、浸淫相同的氣味，Stalker又何需在乎引誘的意圖。

 

　　Come……

 

　　With……

 

　　　  
　　 **Me.**  
　　

  
　　「Ash。」

 

 

　　Ash……

 

  
　　──Round 3, Ash! Let's go!

 

  
　　Ash視光器乍亮一陣，吸吐空間中唯一的清新氣息。他捲起雙腳將Stalker踹開，多虧Stalker無端擴張他的傷口，身體一挺可以輕易和戰爭之劍分離把它留在原地，他不得不囉嗦一下指揮官心疼他的話就不要來得那麼遲。

　　──等平安回來再聽你慢慢抱怨。

　　指揮官扶著胸口展開作戰平台，這一趟回來還特意調整好Madurai架式來對付Stalker，戰甲的強悍不全是來自於武器，最重要的是指揮官永遠會為他們挺過難關的意志力。

　　Grineer戰艦的受難在兩個怪物開戰的那一刻塵埃落定，Ash順利回歸軌道飛行器後進行了相當長時間的維護，他打量著指揮官他帶回來戰利品時五味雜陳的表情，自己也覺得這一趟並沒有太多收穫，藍圖的所需材料還不是他們碰得到的。

　　Ash躺在維修台上抬手戳了戳指揮官鎖骨的固定器，指揮官同樣回擊Ash患部，他們都不願再想Stalker留下煙霧之軀藍圖的意義。

 

 

　　-END


End file.
